(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional image display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, the ability to transmit information over communication networks at high speeds has allowed the development of multi-media that provides sight and sound based on a digital terminal processing of characters, audios, videos, etc., at high speeds, and in particular, the development of a three-dimensional stereoscopic information communications. Such three-dimensional stereoscopic information communication services provide a realistic three-dimensional image and accompanying sound to the user.
Generally, a stereoscopic image, which is an image represented in three-dimensions, is made according to a stereo vision principle in the eyes. In particular, parallax of the eyes, that is, a binocular parallax generated as the result of the eyes being spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, may be the most important factor for creating a three-dimensional effect in an image. When the left eye and right eye each see a different two-dimensional image, and the two different images are then transferred to the brain, the brain accurately fuses images to reproduce the sense of depth of the image.
This capability is generally called stereography.
A stereoscopic image display device that uses binocular parallax to achieve the illusion of depth generally uses either a stereoscopic polarization scheme or an autostereoscopic scheme. In a stereoscopic polarization scheme, polarization and time division are used when displaying the image, and an observer must wear special glasses to see the image in three dimensions. In an autostereoscopic scheme an observer does not need additional glasses, and such autostereoscopic schemes can include, for instance, a parallax-barrier, lenticular, and/or blinking light schemes when displaying the image.
The stereoscopic polarization scheme has advantages in that, while users do need to wear special glasses, usually either polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses, they can view the stereoscopic images from a wide range of viewing angles. However, because viewers need to wear the separate polarization glasses or the liquid crystal shutter glasses, the stereoscopic polarization scheme is not practical for daily, routine use. As a result, the stereoscopic polarization scheme has been restrictively used in theaters, etc.
On the other hand, a variety of systems which utilize autostereoscopic schemes have been developed because they allow viewers to see the stereoscopic images without the use of special glasses. A disadvantage, however, of autostereoscopic systems is that they have a limited viewing angle, and the stereoscopic image can only be viewed at a specific distance and a specific position relative to the display.
Among the various autostereoscopic systems, stereoscopic display devices that use a lenticular lens are most suitable when considering the thickness and aperture ratio of the display device. In other words, using a lenticular lens is advantageous because the thickness of the display device can be made quite thin, and the use of the lens does not cover the display device. As a result, display devices that use a lenticular lens have been prevalently used and developed.
A stereoscopic image is created in a display device that utilizes a lenticular lens by refracting light from a display panel while it passes through the lenticular lens and polymer of the lenticular lens unit, which divides the progressing direction of light, passing the divided light through a polarizer, and inputting it to both eyes. As a result, light incident into a right eye and light incident into a left eye have different information, such that images are recognized three dimensionally.
A stereoscopic display device that uses a lenticular lens may have a problem in that a black matrix between the color filters is visualized at a specific position.
The view of the black matrix is periodically formed, such that Moiré-pattern artifacts may be formed in the stereoscopic display, which are distracting to the viewer. Also, the quality of the stereoscopic image is degraded because, at a position where the black matrix is displayed, the black matrix is viewed instead of the image, and the stereoscopic display is incomplete.
An additional problem is that the manufacturing process of lenticular lenses is complicated, such that it is difficult to stably secure the process and the yield is low, thereby reducing the economic feasibility of large scale production. In particular, it is difficult for the lenticular unit to be durable at high temperatures, and it is difficult to control the focal distance of the lenticular lens.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.